Jemez Valley Schools, Jemez's Indian Education Programs and Jemez Pueblo will collaborate with Southwestern Indian Polytechnic Institute to develop a science based diabetes prevention education curriculum for students in grades 7-12 that are aligned with national and state teaching standards and benchmarks. The curriculum design will enhance the understanding and appreciation of this devastating disease by the development of culturally appropriate activities and career awareness opportunities. The goal is two-fold: to enhance the students, family and community members as well as teachers'understanding of diabetes in order to prevent the development of diabetes and to help Tribal members better manage diabetes and, to increase the numbers of Native Americans entering the health science professions. The objectives of the Diabetes Based Science Education in Tribal Schools, Grades 7-12 program are: 1) To decrease the incidence of NIDDM [non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus] among Native American populations, thereby decreasing diabetes related heart disease, glycemic, digestive and kidney diseases;and 2) To stimulate career choices in the Biomedical field among Native American students. The Curriculum will include: culturally sensitive teaching materials designed to enhance the understanding attitudes and knowledge levels of students in grades 7 - 12;hands-on, science based materials that reflect traditional learning styles emphasizing visual, spatial and perceptual modes of learning;multi-dimensional lesson plans facilitating ease of use in a variety of classrooms and core subject areas;diabetes education web site and lesson plan center;CD ROM will provide teacher support including educational tips and tools for distance instruction;and evaluation tools for pre and post-testing for determining the progress, attitude change and knowledge increase in students.